


I'm Burned and Buried; But Not Beaten This Time

by TheRedAssassin



Series: A Future Past Gone [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It, I refuse to let it stay that way, Other, Spoilers, You know what the scene is, btw this has spoilers for my fic Echoes of a Past Lost, you can fight me over it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedAssassin/pseuds/TheRedAssassin
Summary: A fix-it of sorts for that one scene. You know the scene. The worst scene possible.Contains spoilers for Infinity War pt 1 and slight spoilers for my fic, Echoes of a Past Lost.





	I'm Burned and Buried; But Not Beaten This Time

He doesn't notice at first that something is wrong; he's glaring at the ground, still feeling upset over the fuck-up that happened roughly twenty minutes ago. Thanos slipping through their fingers because Quill couldn't keep it together for a little longer for them to rip that stupid metal gauntlet off the souped-up Grimace. He wants to kick the orange dust underneath his feet but honestly the wound in his chest still aches even after freezing it.

"Guys..."

He glances up, ready to send a snarky comment when he spots one of the ladies with Quill, the one with long black hair, and long antennae staring at her hands. Her hands now disintegrating into tiny brownish-gray partials. She glances up, panic in her wide eyes, her mouth opening to say something but now half of her body is gone, dust in a wind that drifts off somewhere to rest unknown.

"Mantis?" the man with bluish-gray skin asks, his body coming up beside her, a hand raised to touch her shoulder that crumbles. But it isn't only her dust that floats, quicker than Mantis, his whole being disappearing as well.

"Drax! Mantis!" Quill is shouting, his body language panicked, his guns drawn as if expecting some unknown force to start attacking. Tony, himself is standing up now. A strange wind now blowing. Something that all of them have now noticed. All of them are standing now other than Strange, whose’s still sitting on a rock, his breathing picking up a little. Peter almost seems frozen, his body slightly shaking from shock. Tony feels like ice is slithering in his veins.

Peter makes a tiny squeak and he's instantly turning towards Strange, where Peter's terrified eyes are locked. Dust is swirling around Strange, little pieces of him taking flight. "I'm sorry Tony. But is the only way we win." a small smile curls on his face. He wants to rant to scream. No this isn't how this ends. They... They couldn't loose.

"No No NO NO" He hears Quill shout, his head snapping towards the sound. Quill’s hands slowly starting to break. Something in the air was changing. Almost as if it was charging, a floral type of scent accommodating the now warm air.

 

"Mr. Stark. I don't feel so good."

There's a slight haze of reddish light, emitting from behind him, but his eyes are now locked on Peter. His small form shaky as he slightly stumbles. His arms raised half way as if sensing something coming; his face oh so pale and his voice quivering.

"You're okay." Tony flatly says, dread creeping up his spine. Something in him wants to cry, to beg, to plead, but a cold numbness grips his whole body, stopping anything from slipping out. The vague memory of him and Pepper taking a jog in the park comes back. Him asking if she and Happy were expecting because of that dream.

"I- I don't know what's happening-" Peter stumbles forward, slightly falling into Tony, grasping onto him as if his life depended on it. He's gripping so hard and Tony despite never wanting anyone to touch him, can feel something, something cracking. He can barely feel his hands latching onto Peter, holding him close.

"I-I don't want to go-I don't want to go Stark." He hears Peter beg. There's a soft humming, almost like a song from somewhere far away but he can hardly concentrate on anything else. His emotions clashing still against the numbness. He wants to tell him it'll be alright. Everything is going to be okay. Even if it's a lie.

"Please, Please. I don't want to go. Please" It's breaking even further, he can feel his breath hitching at the thought of losing Peter. Is-Is this how it feels to loose a child? Powerless to protect them from harm, to feel this shattered? He wants to tell Peter how much he loves him, how proud he is of him. Even if Peter isn't even his son, he felt like he was.

"I'm sorry." he can feel Peter wanting to slump but he refuses. Attempting to stand strong but he can feel them both falling with their combined tipped balance. He expects roaring in his ears, something similar to his panic attacks but all he hears is a song. It rising, soaring like a bird, tainted with promised pain, heartache, something like a death sentence. The world glows red, almost like lightning or Wanda’s magic but it’s almost lighter than it. More free. 

As quick as the light engulfs them, it’s gone leaving blackness. The wind picks up, almost like falling when his back crashes into the ground. A ground unlike the one like Titan. Something softer than rock beneath him. There’s a searing pain lighting up along his spine and he’s fairly sure the stab wound is opened again, spilling out scarlet but there’s another sensation one that he dares not to hope about a warm heavy presence is atop him. 

He doesn’t know when he closed his eyes, maybe when the light over took his sight or when Peter apologized. He wasn’t sure but pulling at his courage, he bleary opens them to a night sky. Stars unknown to him twinkling in the dark of a new moon. Moving his gaze from the heavens to his sides, large trees slink into the earth, it’s roots peaking from the dirt like snakes while moss attempts to cover every inch of possible space. 

A sharp rattling inhale comes from a little aways, the figure dark but yet recognizable. He quickly turns away from them silently praying that whoever is on him isn’t in the same state as Quill’s breathing slows and finally stops. 

Tony finally turns his eyes to the weight. Short brown hair greets him, a little shorter than that of Peters , making his stomach turn at the thought. Despite his better judgment he sits up, the body slightly sliding down a bit to his side but his sight becomes slightly blurry as he realizes who it is. Who is now breathing and warm and still alive. Who looks like he’s fought with wood chipper with all the peices of armor taken off and little burn marks where his skin was exposed. 

He’s suddenly embracing Peter, his head awkwardly tucked under Tony’s chin. Tears stream down his face as he gently rocks. He doesn’t know who to thank, or what price that will be needed to pay this deed back but he’s willing to pay it. Willing to pay anything for it. 

“M-mister Stark?”

”You’re okay kid. Y-You’re okay.”

 


End file.
